Because The Baby
by Anni Lavender
Summary: Demi sang istri yang tengah hamil muda Naruto rela menjadi apapun itu,asal istri senang ia pun tenang


**Masashi kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran,EYD ngak jelas dan banyak kekurangan lainya.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Seorang lelaki tampan bersurai pirang dengan wajah terdapat tiga garis tanda lahir di pipinya terlihat tengah tersenyum pada wanita cantik bersurai pink yang tengah bergelayut manja di lenganya. Lelaki tampan itu sesekali akan mencium kening wanita tersebut yang tak lain tak bukan adalah istri yang sudah di nikahinya setahun ini.

"Naruto-kun . Janji ya hari ini pulang cepat,"ucap wanita tersebut dengan memasang wajah memohonya . Ia sangat ingin sang suami pulang cepat hari ini.

"Maaf ya Sakura-chan aku tak bisa."jawaban yang di berikan Naruto langsung saja membuat mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Ia sedih,sudah seminggu ini sang suami selalu pulang terlambat dan terkadang juga dia tak pulang.

Padahal saat ini mereka tengah menunggu kehadiran sang putri pertama yang di perkirakan ia akan melahirkan kurang lebih seminggu lagi. Tapi ia merasa sikap Naruto seakan tengah menjauhinya. Padahal dulu sesibuk apapun Naruto akan selalu pulang tepat waktu.

"Jangan menangis, hari ini kami akan menangkap Lavender Gilr," ucap Naruto lagi. "Aku janji setelah Lavender Gilr tertangkap aku akan pulang secepatnya," sambung Naruto lagi dengan mencium kening Sakura.

Sakura menganguk mengerti. Meski ia tak iklas sekalipun tetap saja ia harus bersabar dan mengerti dengan pekerjaan suaminya yang seorang kepolisian jepang.

"Aku pergi. Baik-baik di rumah,"ucap Naruto ." Nanti Kaa-san akan kesini menemanimu," sambung Naruto lagi dengan mengecup kening Sakura dan melangkah kan kakinya pergi dari hadapan Sakura. Sakura sendiri hanya menghela nafas lelah dengan mengusap perut buncitnya sayang. _'Jangan marah yang sayang karna Tou-san lupa menyapamu.'_ Sakura membatin dengan tangan menghapus air mata yang lolos dari mata hijaunya.

.

.

.

.

Suara music yang menghentak terdengar sangat keras di semua penjuru klub malam ,bukan hanya music saja yang bisa di nikmati di klub malam ini, ada juga minuman yang sangat nikmat dan tak ketingalan wanita penghibur yang bisa kau gunakan sesukamu. Asal kau punya uang semua bisa kau nikmati.

Di sudut klub yang sangat terpencil tetapi selalu menjadi tempat favorit pasangan yang pertama kali menginjakan kakinya di klub tersebut. Sudah di tempati lelaki tampan dengan rambut hitamnya yang tengah mencium penuh nafsu bibir wanita berambut Lavender yang duduk di atas pangkuanya. Mereka terus berperang lidah tak memperdulikan suara-suara di sekitarnya.

"Kamar," ucap Lelaki tampan tersebut setelah melepaskan bibir keduanya. Sang wanita mengeleng kan kepalanya pelan,tanda menolak ajakan lelaki tersebut. Membuat lelaki tersebut menaikan alisnya heran. Tak biasanya wanita di atas pangkuanya ini minolak di ajak bermain.

"Kenapa kamu sudah bosan padaku Hinata-hime," ucap lelaki itu lagi. Hinata nama wanita tersebut,kembali mengelengkan kepalanya pelan dengan mencium kilat bibir mengoda pasanganya.

"Mana mungkin aku bosan padamu Naruto-kun. Yang ada aku sangat ketagihan dengan permainan ranjangmu," ucap Hinata dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya mengoda dan tanganya mengelus sayang belakang kepala Naruto.

Naruto tertawa pelan dan mencium bibir Hinata singkat seraya berkata."Kalau kamu ketagihan kenapa kamu menolaku Hinata-hime?"

Hinata yang mendengar nada merajuk dari Naruto langsung saja terkikik geli. Ia heran di usia Naruto yang hampir mencapai angka 28th masih saja bersikap seperti anak kecil jika keinginanya tak di penuhi.

"Jangan tertawa," ucap Naruto lagi." Kamu menyiksaku Hime," sambung Naruto lagi dengan memeluk Hinata erat. Lalu tangan kananya mengambil tangan Hinata dan mengarahkanya ke benda kebangaanya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi.

"Kamu merasakanya." Hinata malah tertawa semakin kuat dan meremas kejantanan Naruto kuat membuat Naruto mengerang penuh gairah. Apalagi saat melihat wajah memohon Naruto yang minta di puaskan membuat Hinata tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Ya aku merasakanya. Tapi maaf ya jagoan kamu harus menunggu sebentar," ucap Hinata seolah berkata pada kejantanan Naruto,membuat sang empunya langsung memasang wajah jengkel. "Tunggu lah aku di kamar biasa,aku akan menyusulmu jika perkerjaan ku selesai."

"Tapi ingat jangan bawa wanita manapun sebelum aku datang," ucap Hinata lagi dengan mengecup bibir Naruto secara berulang-ulang. Mau tak mau Naruto menganguk. "Yasudah aku tingal ya," ucap Hinata lagi dan langsung mencium bibir Naruto ganas sebelum pergi meningalkan Naruto seorang diri. Naruto menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

.

"Ini barang yang kau butuhkan,"ucap wanita cantik yang tak lain tak bukan Hinata pada seorang lelaki berbadan besar yang berdiri di depanya.

Lelaki tersebut tersenyum melihat barang yang masih berada di tangan Hinata." Aku suka berkerja sama denganmu Lavender Girl."ucap Lelaki tersebut dengan tangan mengeluarkan tas wanita yang berukura kecil dengan warna lavender. Lelaki tersebut langsung memberikan tas kecil tersebut pada Hinata,yang juga ikut menyerahkan topi yang di peganya pada lelaki tersebut.

Hinata dan Lelaki tersebut kompak mengintip isi di dalam benda yang di pengang mereka sebelum tersenyum satu sama lain. "Senang berkerja sama denganmu tuan Bee," ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum manis yang di balas oleh Bee dengan senyuman tak kalah manisnya dari Hinata. Ya meski di penglihatan Hinata senyum Bee terkesan menyeramkan.

Hinata Hyuga atau yang biasa di kenal dengan levender Girl. Jika menjadi Hinata ,ia hanyalah seorang wanita dewasa yang cantik dan manis. Dan sangat kejam, sadis,dan juga licin jika dia membawa nama levender Girl,yang berpropesi sebagai pencuri berlian-berlian langka.

Ia di katakan kejam dan sadis karna tak segan-segan membunu siapa saja yang menghalangi perkerjaanya. Dan juga licin karna sangat sulit menagkapnya. Banyak polisi yang sudah mati di tanganya.

Tentu saja Hinata berkerja tak sendiri ia memiliki tiga teman yang membantunya mencuri berlian-berlian tersebut.

"Mau bermalam dengan ku." Hinata hanya tertawa kecil mendengar tawaran bermalam dari lelaki di depanya ini. Bukan sekali ,dua kali ia mendapatkan tawaran seperti ini. Tapi sering kali dan jawaban Hinata tetap sama.

"Tidak . Terima kasih,"ucap Hinata.

Bee hanya menganguk dan meminum menuman berakohol tinggi yang berada di tanganya. Tak masalah menurutnya di tolak Hinata, lagian masih banyak wanita lainya yang siap menemaninya malam ini.

Bruk...

Bruk...

"JANGAN BERGERAK."

Teriakan dan tubrukan sana sini membuat Hinata kaget setengah mati. Melihat kesekeliling ia dapat melihat segerombolan lelaki bertubub besar dengan senjata di tanganya tengah mengepung mereka berdua.

"SIAL," umpat Hinata kuat . Dan ia tak sadar ada sepasang mata biru yang melotot marah saat ia mengupat tadi.

"Kiba,Sai." Pangil Hinata saat melihat kedua sahabatnya yang sudah tak sadarkan diri. Hinata langsung saja melihat kesekelilingnya guna mencari celah agar ia bisa melarikan diri dari serangan tiba-tiba ini. Tapi bukan celah yang di dapatkanya ,ia malah melihat sepasang mata biru yang memandangnya tajam.

Mata biru dari lelaki yang baru saja bercumbu mesra denganya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Namun,kini mata itu memancarkan kemarahan yang sangat ketara. Hinata menunduk kecewa saat sadar jika lelaki tersebut kawanan orang yang tengah menodongnya .

"AKHH..."

Hinata berteriak kuat saat merasakan dorongngan di belakang tubuhnya yang kelewatan kuat, hinga ia tak sangup menahan tubuhnya yang hampir saja menyentuh lantai andai saja tak ada tubuh yang langsung memeluknya erat.

"HAI YAK. KAU MAU MELUKAI ISTRI KU YA." Naruto berteriak marah dengan nafas memburu pada lelaki remaja yang baru saja mendorong Hinata. Untung saja ia cepat menangkap tubuh istri munyilnya ini,jika tidak habislah semua orang yang ada disini.

"Maaf. Naruto-Nii aku sungguh tak sengaja," ucap anak remaja tersebut dengan memasang wajah penuh sesal. Ia memang tak sengaja,niat hati ingin berdiri di belakang Hinata dengan jarak dekat,ia malah terpeleset air minuman Bee yang tumpah tadi. Hu sungguh sial nasib nya hari ini .

Naruto hanya memicingkan matanya tajam menatap anak remaja tersebut. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika sedari tadi berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap marah padanya.

"Baka Dobe," ucap lelaki Revan yang tengah duduk santai di sofa yang tak jauh dari tempat kejadian. Di sampingnya sang istri tengah mengupat kesal melihat kelakuan adik bodohnya tersebut.

"Naruto Bodoh. Ini sudah jam 10 malam,kamu mau membuat kita mengulang lagi adegan tadi."Sakura . Wanita yang duduk di samping Sasuke mencak-mencak melihat kelakuan Adik satu-satunya tersebut.

Naruto langsung mengaruk belakang kepalanya salah tingkah. Apalagi sedari tadi sang istri sudah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Membuat ia menjadi merasa sangat bersalah.

Ya sedari tadi memang mereka tengah melakukan syutting film pendek yang di perankan mereka semua. Sebenarnya mereka semua juga bukan artis. Tapi dengan sangat terpaksa harus terlibat adegan demi adegan film gara-gara Hinata yang mengidam ingin menjadi pemeran utama dalam film Action . Dan parahnya lagi Hinata malah ingin menjadi penjahatnya. Keinginan orang hamil muda memang membingungkan.

"Maaf sayang . Besok kita ulangin lagi ya," ucap Naruto memeluk Hinata erat." Ini sudah malam kamu dan bayi kita harus istrirahat . Yang lain juga butuh istrirahat." Naruto mencoba merayu istrinya yang sudah menangis tersebut.

"Janji,"ucap Hinata pelan dengan mendogakan kepalanya memandang wajah tampan suaminya tersebut.

"Janji," balas Naruto dengan mengecup kenin dan bibir Hinata singkat. "Oke kalian boleh kembali ke kamar masing-masing,besok kita lanjutkan lagi." Naruto menyegir setelah selesai mengatakan itu.

Yang lain langsung saja membubarkan diri menuju kamar masing-masing. Mereka sangat lelah setelah seharian sibuk mengambil adegan yang selalu gagal akibat sikap Naruto yang kelewat posesif pada Hinata, istrinya yang tengah hamil dua bulan tersebut. Meningalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang masih berdiri di ruang tengah Villa tersebut. Mereka memang bukan berada di klub malam,melainkan salah satu ruangan Villa mewah milik keluarga Naruto yang di hias sedemikian rupa hingga menyerupai klub malam.

"Ayo Hime,"ajak Naruto pada Hinata yang masih berdiri dengan menatap ke arahnya tersebut.

"Gendong..."ucap Hinata manja membuat Naruto terkekeh pelan dan mencium bibir Hinata singkat. Bibir Hinata memang menjadi bibir favoritnya dari zaman pacaran dulu.

Naruto langsung saja mengendong Hinata dari depan dan sepanjang perjalana menuju kamar mereka yang hanya beberapa langkah tak sekalipun Naruto melepaskan bibir Hinata dari bibirnya. "Sayang sepertinya kamu harus di hukum sebelum kita tidur malam ini!"

"Memangnya aku salah apa?" Hinata bertanya bingung .

"Kamu lupa. Tadi kamu mengupat sayang," ucap Naruto dan Hinata langsung berteriak saat Naruto menyedot leher jenjangnya kuat.

"Maaf Anata," ucap Hinata manis. Namun,Naruto tak juga menghentikan aksi nakalnya. Yang memang sudah sangat ia inginkan dari saat Hinata duduk di pangkuanya beberapa menit yang lalu.

END...😉😉😉

* * *

HEHEHEH...FIC ISENG KARNA TIBA-TIBA DAPET IDE TADI MALAM DAN MALAM INI BARU SELESAI.

SEMOGA PADA SUKA YA...

Sekedar info #Rambut Hitam Naruto,rambut palsu ya. Kan dia lagi nyamar.


End file.
